El Voto de Silencio
by Chaouen
Summary: Esta es mi idea de cómo volverán a encontrase en los libros Sansa y Sandor. Posibles spoilers si no has leído hasta Festín de Cuervos. Oneshot Sandor Clegane POV. Tras escapar del valle ayudada por Brienne, ésta habla con Alayne sobre cómo el Hermano Mayor le contó en Isla Tranquila el final de Perro y...


**Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen son creación de G. R. R. Martin.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Llevaba tiempo observándola desde una distancia prudencial. Estaba arrodillada al pie de una de las muchas tumbas del cementerio, una cualquiera que él mismo había cavado y que no recordaba ni de quién era. Envuelta en una capa gris, desde donde estaba no le veía la cara, pero conocía a la perfección la curva de aquel cuello, ahora despejado de la melena por un soplo de viento, y la forma de los hombros; los veía habitualmente cuando cerraba los ojos al final del día en su cuarto.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? dónde había estado escondida todo este tiempo, cómo había conseguido que los Capas Doradas no la apresara aún, con una orden de arresto por regicidio sobre su cabeza, ella tan frágil, tan asustadiza. Cómo había terminado en ese recóndito rincón de tierra, tan olvidado por los dioses que sólo llegaban cadáveres por el rio o algún viajero desorientado. Por qué de todos malditos los lugares de Poniente a los que podría ir, tuvo que escoger precisamente aquel en el que estaba él...

Se suponía que aquel iba a ser un día como cualquier otro: levantarse con el sol, acarrear agua, cortar leña, cepillar a Desconocido, recoger el huerto, comer el asqueroso guiso que preparaba el cocinero, cavar en el cementerio, tumbarse exhausto al anochecer en su camastro. Puede que tomar un poco de vino en silencio con el Hermano Mayor. Soñar con ella otra vez quizás.

El revuelo había comenzado algo de antes de la comida. Todos los monjes que podían hablar estaban cuchicheando entre ellos sobre la visita de dos mujeres que habían llegado a caballo. A veces venían mujeres a la isla, sobre todo para que el Hermano Mayor las ayudara a parir o a curar alguna enfermedad. Eran campesinas sin dinero, jóvenes violadas por soldados, ancianas que se resistían a admitir que su hora había llegado. Nunca le interesaban ni les prestaba atención. Lo suyo era trabajar, cavar, cargar pesos, comer y dormir. Pero aquéllas debían tener algo diferente porque todos en la isla estaban alterados y no dejaban de mirar hacía los barracones dónde les habían alojado. Y esa misma sensación de inquietud también le invadió a él cuando le vinieron a avisar de que el Hermano Mayor le había hecho llamar.

Se acercó sin prisa a su celda y antes de entrar pudo ver no muy lejos a una mujer casi tan grande como él, completamente armada y tremendamente fea que le resultó vagamente familiar. Entró para encontrarse los ojos del Hermano Mayor mirándole esta vez de una forma distinta, entre preocupado y curioso, y supo que aquella visita lo iba a cambiar todo.

Y allí se la había encontrado, como una presencia fantasmagórica, arrodillada en un montón de tierra cualquiera donde le habían dicho que estaba la tumba de un hombre que ya no existía pero que ella se había empeñado en buscar, sin saber que estaría a los pies un cadáver anónimo que no merecía sus rezos. Aunque claro, el Perro tampoco los merecía y con toda seguridad se hubiera reído de ellos.

Se permitió el placer de observarla un rato más, de asumir que su figura no era fruto de su imaginación. Al fin ella se levantó, hacía frío y el viento cada vez soplaba más fuerte, enredándole el pelo.

_"Pajarito. Qué haces aquí"_

El sonido de su voz le sonó extraño después de tantos meses de silencio. Las palabras le salieron abruptas, más duras de lo que le hubiera gustado. Aunque quizás ése fue siempre su tono de voz y la forma en que le había hablado en otro tiempo y sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Otra más. Y desde luego su vista le estaba traicionando porque le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios cuando se giró hacia él.

_"Me dijeron que el Perro había muerto y quise venir a ver su tumba"_

_"Por qué"_

_"Porque no he olvidado que me salvó la vida y porque probablemente soy la única persona que lamenta su muerte."_

Su voz era la misma, así como el contorno de la cara y sus ojos azules, pero a la vez no era la que recordaba cada noche. Este pajarito era más alto y había madurado. Tenía más pechos y más curvas y le miraba de frente, no parecía asustada por encontrarle allí surgido de repente de entre los muertos. Y le consumía de melancolía y deseo. _Por qué de todos los sitios a los que podías volar tuviste que venir precisamente a aquí, a buscar la tumba de un hombre que estaba muerto para el resto del mundo_. _¡Qué diablos quieres de mí, niña!_, habría querido gritarle. Pero en lugar de eso avanzó hasta donde ella estaba. El darse cuenta de que lo veía cojear, lo avergonzó como a un crío.

_"Has crecido, niña"_

Ella asintió resignada, _"Demasiado"_

Frente a él, levantó la mano para apartarle la capucha. Sintió su pequeña mano acercarse y rozarle ligeramente la cara al hacerlo, acariciando la carne quemada y un reguero de fuego le recorrió todas y cada una de sus cicatrices al contacto con sus dedos. Le miraba a los ojos, tranquila, con una mirada más adulta y más franca, sin miedo. Una mirada nueva que le hizo estremecerse. Temía que se diera cuenta de su debilidad, volver a asustarla como tantas otras veces, echarla de su lado y que no volviera nunca más. Le agarró de la muñeca para retenerla otra vez, apretando su piel suave, sorprendido de no encontrar en ella ningún gesto de rechazo. Y ya no pudo pensar en nada, ya había roto todas las reglas, todos los votos, había hecho demasiadas veces lo que se le ordenaba. Ya la había perdido una vez.

Tiró de su muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí y la enterró entre sus brazos mientras sentía su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo y el mundo se paraba...

Cuando sintió las palmas de sus manos en su pecho pensó que le iba a estallar el corazón. Apoyó la cara en su pelo, con ese color equivocado que tenía ahora, pero que olía a bosque y a hierba de otoño, a los árboles de su infancia, con un ligerísimo olor puramente femenino. Le dieron ganas de reírse de pura histeria, como hacía antes, de levantarla en brazos y salir corriendo con ella, mandar al infierno a los monjes, al Hermano Mayor y a todos los dioses conocidos o por conocer que anduvieran por Poniente y que nunca le habían importado nada, montarla en Desconocido y huir con ella a los bosques para, vencido y desarmado, hundirse entre sus piernas y hacerla suya para siempre. Respiró de nuevo y la estrechó un poco más, sorprendido de repente de que aún siguiera allí contra él, embriagado de ella como un adicto o un borracho, pues eso es lo que debía ser porque sentía cómo se agarraba ligeramente su pecho y murmuraba "_gracias_".

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sostenía una espada, pero en ese momento tuvo ganas de matar. Matar Lannisters, Freys y guardias reales, cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a alguna vez. Quería poner una sentencia de muerte sobre quien osara posar un dedo sobre uno solo de sus cabellos y cortar cada lengua que pronunciara su nombre. Que ni el viento la tocara o también lo mataría. Él podía mantenerla a salvo, esta vez sí.

Se dio cuenta de que al hablarle había roto su voto de silencio. El Hermano Mayor lo entendería, él era el único que lo había entendido todo siempre, desde el principio. Torció la boca para amagar una sonrisa y susurrarle: _"pajarito"._

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leerme! Si te ha gustado, me encantaría oir tus comentarios :) _**

**_La misma historia desde el POV de Sansa puedes leerla en otro de mis fics titulado "La Tumba"_**


End file.
